


The Lies We Tell

by ariquitecontrary (ItsAriyanna)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Magnus Bane, Explicit Language, M/M, Mob Boss Magnus, Slow Build, Undercover!Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAriyanna/pseuds/ariquitecontrary
Summary: Magnus Bane is one of the most notorious and feared mob bosses in New York. With a close group of loyal friends and a clean track record as a citizen, he's on top of the world and untouchable. When the NYPD starts to pay attention to him, he's ready to make sure that there's no way he'll ever be caught. Alexander Lightwood is the brother of golden boy, Officer Jace Wayland. When Jace and the rest of the police force decide it's time to finally take down Magnus Bane, they send Alec in with one job only: seduce Magnus, make him fall in love, and expose him. But things are never that easy and Alec will soon find himself in the middle of the mob itself and in more trouble than he could have ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic! I'm loving this entire idea and I really hope you guys love it too. It will be a Magnus centric story so Alec isn't in this first chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it either way!
> 
> Also, just a few **warnings**... this is a mob story so there is going to be violence and explicit language. There will be talk of drugs in this chapter, but there will be no actual drug use. There is also talk of prostitution, but there will be no actual prostitution going on. Please enjoy!

The man screams. It’s a loud, obnoxious noise that slowly but surely turns into absolute silence. The pain gets too unbearable at a certain point and it becomes almost impossible to make a single noise. Magnus knows this. It’s his favorite part.

“Tell me,” he says as he toys around with the brass knuckles that Raphael had given him as a birthday gift, “did you think I wouldn’t find out?” It’s a rhetorical question, of course it is. Magnus doesn’t really expect the man to answer. He’s not even sure if he could with all the blood gushing out of him and his face smashed in the way it is. 

“I mean, what did you expect? Did you really think you could sneak your way into my circle?” He pauses when the man looks up at him and somehow manages to glare at Magnus. Magnus just smirks. “Oh, you did, didn’t you? How incredibly stupid.” He lurches forward and delivers a solid punch to the already forming bruise on the man’s face. 

“Let’s say you did manage to go through with your flawed and idiotic plan, what did you think would happen afterwards? Were you going to run to whomever it is you’re working for and sell me out? Many have tried, Charles. You’re not the first and you definitely won’t be the last.” The man doesn’t say anything. “I don’t like snakes and truth be told, I never liked you.” 

Magnus stands up straight and steps away from the sorry excuse of a man. He turns to his right and nods at Raphael, his underboss, who, up until this point, was simply glaring at the man with a stoic face. Raphael knows what to do as he steps forward and lifts the man up from the floor roughly. 

“I need to make a message out of you,” Magnus says with false sympathy. “I can’t have people thinking they can just try to take me down without anything happening to them. What would that do to my reputation?” 

“Fuck you,” the man says and proceeds to spit at Magnus’ shoes. 

Magnus does nothing except smile. Raphael, however, knees the man in his stomach before delivering a hard uppercut that sends him flying into the wall. There’s a reason Raphael is his second in command and part of it is because he takes absolutely no shit from anyone and does what he needs to without second guesses. 

“Kill him.” 

Raphael pulls his gun out of where it had been settled in his slacks and only then does Charles start to cry out, begging Magnus to stop and to think about this for a minute. He cries that he has a family and that people will look for him. The thought just makes Magnus snort. If there is more people then let them come, he’ll take care of them too. Somewhere between the pathetic begging, Raphael finally pulls the trigger and Magnus simply watches with a blank face, feeling absolutely no remorse as Charles’ body falls to the ground with a very solid and final thud. 

He turns to Seth and Jay, two soldiers of his, and nods towards Charles’ corpse. “Take care of that.” The two young boys are quick to start cleaning up and Magnus turns his attention away from the mess as he beckons Raphael towards him.

“Is Ragnor around?” 

“I believe he’s taking care of some business with Michaels’ men.” 

Magnus rolls his eyes. Aaron Michaels is a pain in the ass and a complete tool in general. No matter how many times Magnus tells him that they won’t be doing business with him, he refuses to give up. It would be a charming feature if it weren’t so fucking annoying.

“I have no interest in prostitution.” 

And he doesn’t. He’s not an idiot, he knows he could be making a fortune off the underground prostitution ring that Michaels’ thrives off of, but truth be told, not even _he’s_ that dirty. Magnus Bane might be a lot of things but a pimp is not one. 

“He thinks you’re a fool for pitting everything into drugs.” 

Magnus just hums as he walks out of his basement and into the large parlor of his home.

“You kind of are, Magnus.” 

Magnus turns and glares at Raphael. It’s a glare that would have anyone else backing down as they apologized repeatedly, but not Raphael. Raph’s been around long enough to become one of those people that are aware of the fact that Magnus would never actually harm them; he’s family. The only other people like that are Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss. 

“I’m not going to start selling women for money. That’s disgusting. Do you really think Catarina would even let you entertain that thought?” 

“I’m not saying we should look into prostitution! I’m just saying that things are really heating up with the drug trade and I’ve gotten a few tips from people that the NYPD are onto us, Magnus.”

His eyes snap to Raphael’s in genuine shock. If anyone was onto him, this was definitely the first he had heard of it. Of course his family name has always been known for it’s ties with the Mob, but for as long as he’s been in charge, he’s never had any kind of run ins with the cops. He’s always kept things clean and safe for the people working for him. The fact that Raphael kept something like this from him is more than angering and if the look of shame on the younger man’s face is anything to go by, he knows it too. 

“Look, Ragnor and I have it under control--.”

“Do you?” Magnus cuts in, voice sharp and leaving no room for any kind of games. “Why the fuck wasn’t I made aware of this? What else are you keeping from me?”

“Nothing! I’m not keeping anything from you, Magnus! I swear. Ragnor and I got a call from one of Valentine’s men the other day saying that Wayland’s been running his mouth about how things aren’t adding up with the logs over at Catarina’s clinic. He just thinks it’s fishy is all. We have it under control, okay?” 

Magnus growls and punches the wall in rage. Fucking Jace Wayland. He was the foster son of Valentine Morgenstern, one of the biggest mob bosses in New York, and of course he was also the fucking golden boy of NYPD. Magnus often wonders how he even made it onto the police force when he couldn’t even tell that a man he lived with almost his entire childhood was one of the most wanted men in America. Of course no one knew who Valentine actually was, but still. It’s a known fact that Valentine had always wanted Wayland to join his ranks, but when Jace turned thirteen he was whisked off by some other family and that had been that. He could no longer be trusted. 

“What was Wayland doing over at Catarina’s anyway?” 

The clinic had been built specially for Catarina years ago. Although she was a ruthless capo, she was also a kind-hearted woman who yearned to help those who couldn’t help themselves. It was perfect in the sense that it allowed everyone under Magnus to have an official job that would keep their name cleared and it also allowed them to work through the clinic. Catarina’s clinic was especially for those who seeked the help that only Magnus and his men could offer them. It was for people who knew they couldn’t trust an actual hospital with people who asked too many questions and cops who wanted too many answers. It was a safe place and the fact that Jace motherfucking Wayland, of all people, had been in it was a red alarm. 

“Why were the logs suspicious to him?”

“Apparently some of us haven’t been logging in when we were supposed to and it just looked fishy to him. He was wondering how it was possible for so many people to work there and yet never actually be there.” Magnus’ gaze hardens, but Raphael doesn’t allow him to talk. “I think it was some of the younger guys. I can talk to them and I’ll tell Cat that she needs to watch out, but Magnus, we are _fine_ , okay?” 

“Do you really think we need to be more careful?” Raphael looks at him in question. “With the drugs. Should we be more careful about the distribution?” 

“I think we’re good for now, but yes. You need to be cautious and you need to watch out. It’s hard to know who you can trust these days.”

Magnus thinks back to Charles and nods. He definitely knows about the risks of trusting newcomers and outsiders. He’d been stupid before and let his judgment slip him, but he won’t allow it to happen again. He needs to protect himself and more importantly, his family. 

 

It’s well past midnight by the time Ragnor finally comes to Magnus’ place. Raphael is out with Seth and Jay on a run and Magnus is laying contently on the couch in his living room as he watches golf. 

“You don’t even like golf.” 

He doesn’t say anything back, just hums and waits as Ragnor takes his seat next to him. 

“Michaels was pissed.” 

“What’s new?” 

Ragnor snorts and toes off his shoes as he kicks his feet up onto the footrest. “I told him that your answer would never change. Apparently he’s got a new group of girls and they’re to die for.”

“Aren’t they always?” 

Michaels has always tried to lure him in with the idea that Magnus could have one of the many girls all to himself. While the thought might be intriguing to Michaels and his band of sleazy men, Magnus has prided himself on the fact that he’s more of a committed relationship sort of man. It’s a dumb thing to be in his line of work, but he can’t help it. His mother, bless her soul, had raised him to be respectful of all women and that was probably the one thing she ever taught him before she drank herself to death. It was the one thing that stuck with him. He knew how irrational that was, to want to be in a committed relationship, which was why he had only ever had two of them. Both of them had ended in flames and he wasn’t looking for anything else now. 

“Perhaps,” Ragnor hums, “but there was this one blonde…” 

“Enough,” Magnus says with a laugh. “I knew you only ever went over there so you could check out his girls! You’re the only one who ever offers to deal with his shit.”

“How could I resist? I might not be able to touch, but I can definitely look.” 

“And look you do, my friend.”

Ragnor doesn’t say anything else as he just grins and makes to grab for the remote. Magnus sits back and allows his friend to change the channel to some kind of rerun of a TV show. He isn’t paying attention, though. The show doesn’t capture his attention, most things don’t these days, and he just finds himself staring blankly at the screen. He doesn’t know how long he’s spaced out for, but the sound of his front door alarm being activated breaks him out of his trance. 

He turns around to see Raphael standing alone. He looks rough and there’s a sour look on his face that lets Magnus know that the deal either went wrong or Seth and Jay were incompetent. 

“Rough night, princess?” 

Raphael sneers at Ragnor’s taunt and walks into the living room to sit down on the leather recliner in the corner of the room. 

“Asshole didn’t have the money. He knew it was due today and he had the audacity to ask me for an extension date.”

“And you said?” 

“I bashed his fucking face in,” Raphael answers with a blank look. “Then I told him he has two weeks or else I’m going to be paying a visit to his new wife.” 

“Are you really?” Ragnor questions, looking intrigued. 

“Of course not,” Raphael snorts. “I don’t hurt women, you know that, but _he_ doesn’t know that. Poor fucker looked so scared out of his mind, I presume he’ll have the money by this Friday.” 

“That gives him four days.” 

Raphael just nods as he rubs his bruised knuckles. 

“And Seth and Jay?” Magnus questions. “How did they take it?” 

“Good, good. They were fine. I talked to them about making sure they logged in for work. They slipped up a bit, but they’re good kids. They even said they’d talk to the other boys.”

Magnus nods. Seth and Jay were good kids, brother’s that were cousins of Ragnor’s, and he’d taken an instant liking to both of them. They were quiet and kept to themselves unless they were on the job and Magnus respected that. As long as they were loyal and did what needed to be done of them, he was fine with them.

“I called Catarina as well,” Raphael says, “warned her about what was going on and let her know to keep an eye out. She’s positive that she can sway Wayland’s opinion, if he tries to say anything at all.” 

Catarina was a very persuasive person and people often tended to go along with whatever it was that she said. She had a kind face and an even kinder voice and Magnus had absolute faith that she could take care of herself. Still, though, he didn’t like that Wayland was snooping around her place at all.

“I still want all of you to log in with her every day for the next three weeks. Take two days out of the week off, each one of you a different day. I don’t want to give the cops any reason to be wary of her or us, got it?”

Ragnor groans before nodding and Raphael does the same. They don’t particularly like working at the clinic, they’d rather be doing the dirty work, but just for now Magnus needs to be safe. They all need to be safe. 

“Stop whining and turn up the TV,” he says with an eye roll. He’s not paying attention to anything that’s happening on the show, but Ragnor and Raphael are quick to listen to him and before he knows it, they’re engulfed into the scene falling out before them on the screen. 

Magnus smiles to himself and relishes in the fact that even though things might be a little rocky right now, he still has his family next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can you guys believe that I had this chapter typed up the day after I posted the first one but that my laptop shut down as soon as I finished and IT DIDN'T SAVE ANYTHING? Hahaha, yeah. So I had to retype up everything and my laptop is so slow now and messy so sorry it took a while. 
> 
> I'm soooo glad that you guys liked the first chapter! I really hope you stick around with this one. Your comments mean everything to me! :)
> 
> Also just a small little note, in this story let's just pretend that Valentine isn't Clary's father, okay? I know, I know, but it really didn't fit in with the plot I wanted at all with Jace being his foster son, so for this one let's just pretend that her father was some great man! I may make up a little back story on it but we'll see. Anyways! Enjoy this one. :)

"Alright everyone, please find a stopping point and set your pens down. This exam is now over. Please bring your booklets up to my desk and enjoy your weekend." The sound of pens clattering onto desks and students sighing in relief fills the open room at the sound of the professor's dismissal. Alexander Lightwood watches idly as his peers make their way to the front of the classroom to turn in their booklets. He overhears a group of them talk about a frat party that weekend as they cheer and holler over some drinking game that one of them made up. He doesn't share their excitement, probably because he's never been to a college party but also probably because he doesn't like alcohol and he isn't sure why anyone would enjoy a drinking game but whatever. To each their own he supposes. 

As the classroom settles down and everyone starts to leave, he finally gets up from his own desk and makes his way to the front of the room. He doesn't like dealing with large crowds and he doesn't like the idea of just throwing his booklet onto the desk as if it's no big deal like everyone else. There's only one other student left in the room by the time he finally makes his way to Trent's desk. Trent's pretty badass for a college professor. He's young, like really young; he can't be any older than thirty and he's one of those professors that really cares about what he teaches and therefore makes class interesting for everyone else. The first thing he had mentioned to his students at the beginning of the year was that he refused to be called "sir" or "Mr.", he preferred Dr. Riviera or Trent. Alec, along with most of the class, chose to go along with the latter. 

Trent's head is down as he stands over the podium in the front of the class, looking over some papers with a focused glare. He lets out a disappointed sigh and marks something in pen. 

"Bad test?" Alec questions as he places his booklet onto the desk gently. Trent glances up, a forced smile on his face.

"Just a student that really needed an A but didn't pull through. I hate having to fail my students especially when I make it so easy for them." Alec just nods his head in understanding. Trent made everything easy for the students in his Political Science class. Alec wasn't sure how anyone could actually fail the course but he supposes if you don't care enough about something that anything is possible. 

"Any plans for the weekend?" Trent questions, this time with a smile that seems a lot more genuine. "Or do you plan to just hang around my classroom all day?" 

Alec blushes and looks away, embarrassed. The thing is, Trent is _hot_. Not like supermodel hot or anything, but he has that whole boy next door look going on with his large brown eyes and curly brown hair that fell into his eyes sometimes. Alec knew he was just another student with a dumb crush, but Trent was really such an overall great professor and person that he couldn't help it. It also didn't help that Trent has this deep Spanish accent that would turn anyone's legs to jelly. 

"No plans," he says and then he realizes just how lame that sounds. "But don't worry, I won't be hanging around here much longer. Just wanted to wait everyone else out to turn in my exam."

Trent nods. "How do you feel about it?"

"Pretty good actually," he answers honestly. "I spent this entire week studying and I'm pretty sure my sister is sick of me asking her to quiz me on all the terms, but I think it paid off in the end. I wasn't a little sure about the essay question, but I did my best."

"I'm sure you did great, Alec. You're one of my best students. I doubt you did anything less than your best."

The praise makes Alec glow as he smiles widely. "Will the scores by up this weekend?"

"By Sunday afternoon, as usual." Trent turns back to the paper he had been looking at before and sighs. "Well, I don't mean to kick you out but I really need to finish this up."

"Oh, right. Yeah, of course." Alec blushes with embarrassment as he picks his backpack up from the ground. "I'll see you on Monday!"

"See you then. Have a good weekend, Alec, and don't spend all your time stressing over your grade." Trent smiles at him and Alec just grins and nods before turning around and walking away. He's more than sure he did just fine on the exam, but for some reason it makes him feel that much better knowing that Trent views him as one of the best students in all his classes. Alec prides himself on the fact that he's a pretty good student and has somehow managed to keep his 4.0 GPA all throughout his college life. 

When he finally steps out of Foreman Hall, he's not surprised to see that campus is pretty much dead. There's only about three people in sight which is a complete turnaround from the hundreds of people normally bumping into him on a regular basis. It's Friday afternoon though which means that everyone has probably already started their weekend. He learned early on during his first semester of college that no one really took Friday's seriously and it was often used as a skip day. He knew he was probably a square, but he didn't follow that rule at all. If he was going to pay an arm and a leg for something, he sure as hell was going to take it serious. 

He sighed in remorse as he realized that he had parked his car across campus. The one thing that he really hated about his college campus was the fact that there were never any parking spaces. He would arrive twenty minutes early to his first class and he'd still have trouble finding a good spot to park and it's made him late on several occasions. He often thought about taking the bus, but the last time he did that he was robbed of his iPod so he thinks he's probably better off driving. He's just thankful that it's a nice and breezy day outside, not too hot and not too cold so at least the walk won't be so dreadful.

He's just passed the business administration building whenever his phone starts to buzz in his pocket. He debates taking it out because really, there's only one person who would be calling him right now. With a loud sigh he takes the phone from his pocket and answers the call, not even bothering to see who it is that's calling him. There's no need. 

"Yes?" He greets, bored already.

_"Is there any reason you always answer your phone like that? It's unprofessional and rude."_

"I only answer it like this because I know who it is calling me." 

_"You're hilarious," _the voice deadpans. _"I need you to come by the station. Are you done with classes already?"___

Alec groans. He really shouldn't have answered the damn phone. He knew he was going to get hit with some bullshit. 

"Yes, I'm done, but I want to go home, Jace! I'm tired. I just had an exam and I'm exhausted. I want to take a nap." 

_"How did you do? Did you study for it? Izzy help you out with that?"_

A small burst of affection breaks out across Alec's chest as he listens to his brother's concerned and interested tone. Despite the fact that Jace is a total hardass, he's always felt pride for Alec being the only out of the three of them to actually go out and get a four year degree. Izzy and Jace had both joined the police force straight out of high school, but Alec had never felt the need for it. He wanted to give back to society in a different way. Izzy and Jace wanted to save lives and he wanted to teach. It might have been lame, but Alec loved the idea of being able to teach things to others and to help them learn. It was his dream. 

"I think I did good. I studied all week, Izzy helped me out, too. I think I probably annoyed her with it actually." He laughs and he's happy to hear the sound of Jace's laughter across the line. 

_"I'm sure you did great, but I really do need you to stop by the station. It won't take long and you can have your ass asleep the sooner you get here and listen to what I have to say._

"What could you have to tell me that can't wait until later?" Jace never tells Alec about any of his important work business. He doesn't like to include family into his work life, aside from Izzy, and Alec isn't sure what could possibly change that. 

_"It's something Luke and I both need to talk to you about."_

Alec frowns as Jace tells him that. Luke Garroway is Jace's partner and the fact that they both want to talk to him about something has Alec's mind reeling. Luke's become a close family friend over the years, but he's just like Jace and doesn't like to include family and friends into his work life so Alec has no idea what the hell is going on right now. 

_"If you hurry up and get here in the next thirty minutes I'll even get you some sushi from that new place that you like so much."_

Alec's about to tell Jace that him and his sushi can shove it, but then the line goes dead. He looks down in his phone in shock. Did Jace really just hang up on him? He pockets his phone away in annoyance because he knows that even though he wants to go home just to prove a point, that he's going to end up rushing to the station. He's doing it for the sushi, he reminds himself. Yeah, he thinks to himself. Yeah, right. 

He makes it to the station in twenty-eight minutes and he's relived to see that sure enough, there's a plate of sushi for him at Jace's desk. Luke is sitting across from Jace's desk, biting down on a burger and he waves once he sees Alec. He's not surprised to see that his sister and her partner, Simon Lewis, are crowded around the desk as well. Izzy is watching something on her phone, laughing, and Simon is perched behind her with a grin on his face that makes him look kind of crazy. Alec is momentarily scared. 

"Hey," he greets nonchalantly as he finally makes it to them. He sits next to Luke in an open seat and reaches out for the sushi that he was promised. Jace nods at him in greeting, mouth full of Thai food. Izzy ignores his presence in general, but Simon stands up and smiles at him like he hasn't seen him in years. 

"Alec, my man! What's up?" Alec is taken off guard as Simon jumps over to him and engulfs him in a huge hug. Alec has never been one for hugs, but for some reason Simon seems to think that he can hug him at any given point. Alec doesn't even consider Simon a friend, not really at least. Sure, he's been in his life just as long as Luke has and Alec loves Luke, but Simon's kind of like a leech or a stray cat that refuses to go away. He's even somehow wormed his way into being invited to all their Christmas and New Year parties. Alec figures this has something to do with the fact that he may or may not be dating Izzy. Alec hasn't figured it out yet, but he doesn't really care either. He just knows that Simon has about three seconds to let go of him or else he might end up going insane.

Luckily a clearing of a throat manages to tear away Simon from Alec's side which the latter is grateful for. He suddenly isn't as grateful when he sees that Jace was the one who cleared their throat and that he has a very serious look on his face. A serious Jace is one that Alec isn't very fond of. He feels like these days that's all his brother ever is, serious. He misses the days when Jace was the fun older brother that Alec looked up to and couldn't wait to be like one day. He still looks up to Jace, of course he does, but he doesn't admire him the same way he used to as when he was younger and he definitely stopped wanting to be like him. He can't even begin to understand all that Jace goes through and he respects him and understands that it has to change a person, but still. He wishes he could have his brother back instead of the stoic solider he's met with more often than not. 

"You're welcome," is what Jace greets him with. Alec is about to snap at him and ask just what the hell he should be thanking Jace for, but then he takes note of the sushi that's currently making it's way into his stomach and he just nods. "Okay, so let's get down to business."

It sounds so cliche that Alec wants to make a smart remark over it, he's just about to actually whenever a loud, bubbly voice breaks out and tears all their attention away.

Clary Fray makes her way through the station, smiling and greeting everyone she walks by. The deputies all smile back at her and for a split second, Alec notices the way the room lights up around her. Clary is Luke's stepdaughter and she's one of those people who have such a bright energy to them that you can't help but to smile and just be in a good mood when you're around them. She studies art at the same college Alec attends and they've had a few classes together throughout the years. They aren't super close like she is with his other siblings and Simon, but that's probably because Alec is somewhat of a recluse and likes to stick to himself. Either way, Clary's the human embodiment of sunshine and Alec is thankful that she's shown up at this exact moment for two reasons.

The first reason is that the mood immediately switches from serious and dreadful to bright and easy as everyone smiles at her entrance. The second, and main reason, is because whenever Clary is around, Jace isn't such a serious prat to be around. Jace refuses to admit it to anyone, including himself, but he's definitely in love with Clary and everyone can see it. Alec isn't sure why his brother doesn't do something about it, since Clary has made it very apparent that she returns Jace's feelings in whole. All he knows is that when he asked Jace about it once, his brother had replied that Clary was young and didn't need to have so much dark things floating around her such as Jace and the problems he held. Alec thought that Clary was twenty and deserved to be able to make that decision for herself, but Jace didn't agree.

"Hello," she sang out as she approached the group. She handed a bag over to Luke and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Mom wanted me to drop this off for you and she told me to remind you that you two have reservations at that French place tonight at eight so you better not be late!" She smiles and turns to greet everyone else but Alec notices the way she saves Jace for last and how his hug lasts longer than anyone else's. "Are you guys having some sort of meeting? It usually takes a lot to get all of you in one room together."

"Just something we need to discuss," Jace says. His voice is its normal serious tone, but there's a small smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye as he looks at her. 

"Can I stay?" While Alec is aware that Jace is wary to share details of his work life with him, he _knows_ that the older man makes it a rule to keep Clary out of anything police related. Alec wonders why he thinks that Clary's so fragile, but he guesses that Jace just likes to protect her. It's sweet, but they all know that Clary can definitely handle her own. That girl is just as badass as Izzy is. 

Jace hesitates for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, if this goes the way I want it to then all of you are going to need to be in on it." 

Alec's interest peaks a little at that. What could possibly involve all of them together? Especially since he and Clary have absolutely nothing to do with the police force at all. 

"I want to take down Magnus Bane."

Everyone gets silent at that and Alec looks around at the faces of his friends. Izzy has looked up from her phone with a bewildered look and Simon's just frowning. Clary's eyebrows are furrowed in question. Luke is the only one who doesn't look thrown off and Alec's just glad that at least he isn't the only one here who has no clue whatsoever about what's going on. 

"Magnus Bane?" Izzy questions. "You mean the Magnus Bane who donates hundreds of thousands of dollars to charities every year? The Magnus Bane whose parents were not only respected members of New York City, but literally died protecting it? I don't understand."

"Dude, what do you mean 'take him down'?"

"I mean exactly that, Simon," Jace says with an eye roll. "I have reason to believe that he's in works with the Mob."

Alec's jaw drops wide open as he looks at his brother as if he's gone insane. He thinks he must have. That's the only logical explanation for this. 

"Mob? But he's not even Italian, is he? Does the mob even exist anymore?"

"Yes. And you don't have to be Italian to be in the mob, smart one," Izzy says with an eye roll to her partner. "But really, Jace? Magnus Bane is one of the most respected citizens of New York City. His father was the mayor for God's sake. You can't seriously think he'd be in the mob, can you? I mean... that's absurd." 

"It's not actually," Luke says. "The evidence does point to some kind of illegal activity. If it's not the mob, it's something else." He nods to Jace who clears his throat and straightens up in his seat.

"You remember the huge drug bust that went down a couple of months ago? Raphael Santiago and Ragnor Fell were both mentioned in court by the users and were said to have been working for someone bigger that was never mentioned."

"They both got cleared, though," Simon says with a frown. "Santiago works over at the mechanic shop downtown, right? He's definitely worked on my car a few times. He's a serious guy with a bad attitude and he's scary as hell, but he's not part of the mob, no way."

"You have a few conversations with the guy and suddenly you know his whole life?" Simon blushes at Jace's remark, but closes his mouth. "I decided to look into both of them a little more. It wouldn't be the first time the judge has made a wrong verdict and things are definitely sketchy with that bunch. I was talking with one of my men and he let me in that apparently Raphael and Ragnor also work part time over at Catarina Loss's clinic." 

"And?" Izzy questions. "From what I've heard Catarina is a very kind woman. She runs a clinic for God's sake, Jace. What could she possibly have to do with any of this? Who saves lives just to have other's killed? That's ridiculous and you know it."

"Crazier things have been done. I went to check out the clinic, just to see if there was anything there and something doesn't add up. Santiago and Fell are near constants on the logs, but there's a group of guys, young ones, who are never there but yet have a steady paycheck and income, doesn't that strike you as odd?" Everyone stays quiet, taking this in. "Even if I'm wrong, which I doubt it, something is definitely up with that crowd." 

"But what does Magnus Bane have to do with any of this?" Alec questions and everyone else hums along in agreement. 

"If there really is a "bigger" person that those two are working for, who else could it be except for Bane? When have you ever seen him without Santiago and Fell by his side? He's rich and has the connections for this and you know it." 

Alec had to give it to him, Jace did have a point but there was just one thing that didn't add up with any of it. "His dad was the mayor, Jace. His mother was a freaking kindergarten teacher. How the hell would Magnus even get tied up with the mob with parents like those?" 

Everyone knew the story about the Bane murders that took place over a decade ago. Magnus had been in his early twenties when his parents were killed in their own home by a lunatic who had spent years gaining their trust and posing as one of the Mayor's security guards. The details behind the murder were never really discovered as the man ended up killing himself afterward. It was thought that he had wanted information on the city and when the Mayor refused to give it up, he killed both him and his wife in a rage. Everyone had expected Magnus to follow in his father's footsteps by becoming mayor and they were all shocked when he decided to do the exact opposite. The Bane's came from old money and it was no secret that as the sole heir to the fortune, Magnus was wealthy as all hell. He spent his days now mostly locked up inside his family's mansion, but stepped out on occasion to attend various charity foundations. Alec only knew this because he was one of the cities favorite people to write about in the papers, probably because he was a wealthy, single, good looking guy. 

"You never really know someone's family secrets, Alec." 

Alec just scoffs, already over Jace and his ridiculous notions. 

"Okay, so lets say that Magnus Bane is a part of the mob," Izzy speaks up, "what do you plan to do about it? You have absolutely no proof whatsoever and I really don't see how you're going to obtain any at all." 

"Going undercover."

"Great idea," Simon says, "except for the fact that I'm pretty sure he'll know you're a cop."

"Not me, idiot! Alec." 

Alec chokes on his sushi as his eyes snap over to Jace who is looking at him unamused. He proceeds to cough several times before Clary pats his back lightly and offers him his bottle of water. 

"You're joking, right?" Izzy laughs. "Please tell me you're joking." Jace just stares at her blankly. "Oh god." 

"Are you insane?" Alec yells out. "You are!"

"Calm down, you're so dramatic. It's not a big deal."

"I'm sorry? Am I not hearing you right? It's not a big deal? You're right. It's a huge deal! You want me to go undercover? I'm not even a cop, Jace! I am a struggling college student who is just trying to get through finals!" 

"You're not struggling, shut up." 

"That's not the point here! This is crazy! You're crazy!"

"Look," Jace says roughly, "do this for me, okay? I know it's a lot that I'm asking you to do for so little to back it off of, but I know I have something here. I've never been wrong before."

"And if you are this time?"

"If we don't find anything on him then that's it. I'll let it go forever."

"How do expect him to even tell me stuff like that? Even if I somehow do befriend him, why would he ever trust me with information like that? That's not something that you tell to just anyone."

"Unless," Izzy starts quietly, eyes narrowed and face full of consideration, "oh, Jace. Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you are."

Alec looks at her, curious to know what she's thinking. She just gives him a pointed stare and after a few seconds, it clicks in his mind. 

"You're pimping me out?" He cries out, eyes widening. "This is unreal!" 

"I'm not pimping you out! But you're right, Magnus Bane would never trust just anyone with that kind of information unless it was someone he trusted and cared for a whole lot, someone who would be in his life 24/7 and for the long run, or so he would think." 

"You want me to make him fall in love with me, are you serious?"

"I'd hope by now that you would realize just how serious I actually am."

"That's wrong, Jace. I can't play with someone's emotions like that. What if it turns out that he isn't in the mob and then he ends up falling in love with me? Am I just supposed to break his heart?"

"Yes. That's the plan." Jace says it with no feeling whatsoever and Alec is thrown off. How is this the same person that used to make him feel so much comfort in one smile? How did his brother become someone like this? A person who would willingly send someone out to break another's heart? It was cruel. "Do this for me, Alec. I'm not asking as a police officer, I'm asking as your brother." 

Everyone goes quiet and Alec wants to cry. He feels trapped, because Jace knows that Alec would do anything for him, even something that messed with his morals just like this did. 

"Why me?" He asks softly and he's surprised to see that Jace's eyes soften at his tone. 

"You're the only person I can trust to do this for me." 

"I could always do it," Clary pipes up from where she's sitting on the arm of Jace's chair. One glare from Luke and Jace has her rolling her eyes and huffing out. 

"He'll have no idea that you and I know each other. I'll have absolutely no ties to our family whatsoever if he does try to find background information on you, which he more than likely will. You'll wear a wire at all times when you're with him and I'll have an undercover squad car within two miles of you at all times in case things go south. You will never be alone, Alec. I just need you to see if there really is something there that I can move in on. Can you do this for me?"

Alec bites his lip as he looks around at everyone but he notices that aside from Luke, they're all purposely _not_ looking back at him. He sighs, realizing that he made his mind up long ago. 

"Yes," he whispers. "I can do this."

 

Pandemonium is in full swing. This isn't anything new, of course. It's Saturday night which means that people are looking to sin as much as they can before getting on their knees tomorrow in Sunday mass and praying for forgiveness. It's humorous and Magnus loves it. He doesn't care what any of these people do, though as long as they're giving him business then they can be sinners all they want. 

He's currently sat on a couch in the VIP section of the club with Raphael and Ragnor. There's a beautiful dark skinned girl with dark hair and eyes to match sitting on his lap as she holds out a drink for him to sip at every now and then. His hand is resting on her hip, but he doesn't engage with her in conversation. He never does. Raphael is sitting up straight with a blank face on as he looks out over their surroundings, uninterested. Ragnor on the other hand has a wild look in his eyes as he stares at a group of girls who are grinding against each other to some upbeat song. 

"You're unbelievable," Raphael says to their other friend. 

"Just because you refuse to have any fun ever doesn't mean that the rest of us have to follow in your footsteps. Isn't that right, Magnus?"

Magnus just smirks and nods at his friend. 

"Alright, well you can fun enough for the both of us," Raphael says. 

"I will! In fact, I think I'm going to go have some fun right now." He glances out to the group of girls he had been looking at earlier and Raphael just snorts. 

"Fifty bucks says they ignore you. They're out of your league and you know it."

"Better pay up now, my friend. No one is out of my league." Magnus laughs loudly at that but before Raphael can reply, Ragnor is out of his seat and making his way to the group. Magnus and Raphael watch as he immediately goes for the leader of the group, a beautiful redhead with freckles all across her skin. He taps her shoulder softly and whispers something in her ear. The girl gives him a sneer before turning her back to him and going back to dancing with her other girl friend. Raphael lets out a loud snort as he laughs at his friend and Ragnor turns around looking absolutely heartbroken. He's about to start walking back to them when one of the other girls from the group places her hand on his arm. She says something to him and with a smirk she pulls him through the crowd. Ranger turns around and gives both of them the finger before winking and walking out of sight. 

"Looks like you better pay up," Magnus sings out. Raphael just gives him an ugly look, no longer laughing. The two are quiet for a while and Magnus grows bored. He looks down to the glass in his companion's hand and sees that it's empty. He tries to remember what the girl's name is, but he can't think of it for the life of him. He's sure that it's something like Tara or Tamara, but he doesn't want to take a chance. He taps her leg gently to get her attention. 

"I'm going to go get a refill," he informs her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get it?" She purrs out, so eager to please him. It's a turn on, but she won't find what she wants with him, so he just shakes his head. 

"No, thank you, darling. I feel like stretching my legs out a bit. Stay here and keep Raphael company." He sends his friend a wink and Raphael just glares at him as the girl slides closer to him. 

He makes his way through the crowd of people and over to the bar. The bartender, James, is busy making a cocktail for a couple at the end of the bar and Magnus waits patiently, looking out at the crowd as he does. His club is a hot spot for people like him that are in business with the mob. He even sees a few of Michaels' men dancing with a group of girls that look way too young to even be inside here. He sees one of Valentine's men with a girl that he's sure is his longtime girlfriend. There are plenty of faces here that he recognizes and many more that he doesn't. 

"Magnus!" He turns around to see James has finished with the couple and is now giving him one of his signature smiles. Magnus smiles back easily. 

"James," he greets. "Busy tonight?"

"Of course. It's always busy on Saturdays, but it keeps me on my feet. When are you going to let me hire someone to help me out?" 

Magnus laughs. "You can hire anyone anytime you want! I've told you this."

"Yeah, guess I'm just waiting for the right one to come on in. Probably a college student or something, they're usually the best with stuff like this and their hours are perfect for it. I just need to start looking around." Magnus nods along in agreement and James puts away a glass he had been cleaning. "So what can I get for ya, boss?" 

"A whiskey sour," he responds. It's not his normal drink at all and James notices that by the odd look he gives him. It's not for him, though, he's giving it to Raphael as soon as he gets back. His friend could definitely do with a little fun in his life. James is quick to make him the drink and waves him off for the night as he goes to attend to a girl who looks way too drunk to be asking for more. Magnus is concerned for her for a moment but then he takes in the completely sober girl next to her who has a tight grip on her hand, not letting her out of her sight. This eases him and he turns his attention back out to the crowd as he leans against the bar. 

It seems as the night goes on that the club somehow grows in numbers instead of dying down. There used to be a time when Magnus lived to be drunk and out on the dance floor with any random boy or girl grinding against him. That was before, though. He didn't care much for any of that these days. He didn't care for much at all actually. He cared for his family, because that's what Raphael, Ragnor, and Catarina were. They were his family and they were all he had. They were all he needed.

"Drinking alone?" 

He startles a bit at the unknown voice and turns to see whose decided to interrupt his train of thought. His mind goes blank when he sees the man in front of him. He's not sure if he can call him a man actually. He's definitely not a boy, but there's something so boyish about him that he can't be as old as Magnus is. He has bright eyes and a bright smile that let Magnus know that he probably hasn't seen all the ugly things in this world. No one who has could look so happy and at ease. For a brief moment Magnus finds himself wanting to protect him and his innocence. The thought throws him off and he has to refrain from visibly shaking his head.

"Not alone," he says shortly. 

The boy frowns before smiling again, this time it doesn't look as genuine though. "Girlfriend?" 

Magnus can't help himself as he laughs loudly in the boy's face. 

"Boyfriend?" The stranger questions, cheeks red. 

It's a bold question, one that definitely impresses Magnus, but he doesn't answer it. 

"How old are you? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

The boy glares. Interesting. "I'm twenty-one," he says with a bite to it. 

Well, Magnus was right. He's definitely young, very young actually. Magnus thinks back to when he was twenty-one. He remembers how he was forced to grow up so quickly. How he didn't have time to enjoy his twenties like the boy in front of him obviously does. The sour feeling in his chest must show on his face by the way the boy's expression seems to soften as he stares at Magnus. 

"Are you okay?" It's a simple question, one that requires a very simple answer, but yet it hits Magnus right in the chest and makes him feel out of breath. No one has asked him that question in a very long time and he doesn't know how to answer it. He's not sure if he even wants to answer it. Why would this stranger even care if he's okay or not? He doesn't. Not really. 

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Magnus asks, feigning boredom. 

"Not particularly. I'm Alec." 

Magnus turns in exasperation at the fact that this boy, Alec, refuses to get a hint. When he does look at him, he really takes in the appearance of him. He's handsome in a way that strikes Magnus' interest. He's not sure what's so beautiful about the boy. Is it his dark eyes that capture Magnus' attention as soon as he locks in on them? Is it the unkept hair that sits on his head in a crazy fashion? Is it the way he's so tall yet makes himself somehow seem infinitely smaller than everyone in the room? Is it how he somehow manages to look like a million bucks even in the all black outfit that he's wearing? There's no way he spent more than ten minutes on his entire appearance and yet he's the only person in this club that's kept Magnus' attention for more than five seconds. 

"Lovely," is what Magnus says back. "Is that short for something?"

"Alexander," he says with a wrinkle of his nose. Magnus takes note of that. He doesn't know why, but he does. 

"Well, Alexander, it was great to meet you. Thank you for the small conversation." He lifts his drink up and turns to make his way through the crowd and back to Raphael. 

"Wait!" Magnus nearly groans and turns back to Alexander with a raise of his eyebrow. "Do you have a name?"

"Indeed I do," Magnus says with a smile. 

"Could I know it?" 

"You could." 

Alec looks at him, waiting for Magnus to say something else. Magnus however, just grins and turns back around to leave. Alec doesn't call him back again and he isn't sure whether that makes him relieved or not. He'll never see the boy again and the conversation had been fun while it lasted. Magnus has learned by now not to look too much into certain things. Conversations with a random cute boy are one of those things.

When he gets back to Raphael, he isn't surprised to find him alone. 

"Where's Tara?" He questions as he hands the drink to Raphael. "I got this for you. You need to have a little fun, you know." 

"Her name was Kaitlin," Raphael snorts as he takes the drink. "We don't have time for fun, Magnus. Not with who we are and with what we do. Fun isn't for us. It's for them." He motions out to the crowd, but he takes a sip of the drink anyway. 

Magnus stares out into the crowd once again at lets himself get lost in it. He looks at a girl who's swinging her hips back and forth with no rhythm whatsoever. She's dancing closely to a guy who's holding her hand and laughing along with her. He takes in two boys who are whispering to each other in a corner, hands on each other's waists. There's a couple dancing together and he watches as the girl trips and spills her drink a little. She looks at the boy's face with wide eyes and then they both erupt into a laughter together. He takes everyone in and he wonders what it's like to not have a worry in the world. Even if it's just for a few hours, these people have no worries whatsoever; they're completely happy. Magnus wonders what it's like to feel that kind of happiness. He also knows that he'll probably never know. It's too late for that. People like him don't get happy endings. Just ask his parents. 

He closes his eyes and leans back into the couch. Maybe if he can just close his eyes then he can pretend he's someone else, anywhere else. Maybe he can pretend he's normal and happy. At least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Please let me know if you liked it! All feedback is welcomed. <3
> 
> feel free to come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://camelotskingz.tumblr.com)!


End file.
